


First Morph

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [13]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Firsts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around a Animorphs prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Morph

**Author's Note:**

> Written around a Animorphs prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week.

She's going through her chores, safe in the knowledge that her parents had gone to out to errands before her dad would return after dropping her mother off at her job and getting the tools or medicines that they were low on. So she knows that she will be alone with only the animals as company for at least a couple hours or so and she has many choices to pick from all around her.

The previous night itself seems like it was dream, well part of it at least. It seems like a very vivid dream in which they had met the dying Elfangor and he had shared Andalite technology with them even though he probably shouldn't have, telling them that they were being given the ability to become another creature. Warning them to not go over a two hour limit or they would be stuck in that form forever.

She admits privately to herself that they could have found a way to save Elfangor from his fate before the Yeerks had come to kill him and eliminate what they believed to be the last threat to their operations on Earth. That they could have saved and learned all that they could from him about the technology that he had shared with them.

There's a lot that she wishes could have happened that night.

She wishes -

A soft sound of movement takes her attention out of her thoughts and slowly she turns around, careful to not spook any of the animals to watch the horse move around its padlock. And then it strikes her right there in that moment that she has found her first animal morph - as Elfangor had called the ability - to practice and learn more about the ability.

Setting down the items in her hands, that she had been putting away in order to help her father with his work and slowly approaches the horse that is calmly watching her now.


End file.
